Print shops are typically medium or large scale facilities capable of supplying printing services to meet a variety of customer demands. Print shops often include a number of high-volume printers capable of printing incoming jobs quickly and at high quality. These printers may be managed by operators who can remove paper jams and reload the printers with media. Print shops also typically include post-print devices that are used to process the printed documents of each job (e.g., stackers, staplers, cutters, binders, etc.). Because print shops serve a variety of clients, they are often tasked with printing jobs that have varying printing formats, delivery dates, and media requirements.
There are sometimes discrepancies between media type(s) defined in the Digital Front End (DFE) and the media type(s) loaded in the media trays of the print shop printers. For example, an operator may load one type of media in a media tray but select a different type of media on the DFE. Rushed jobs and transitions between operators may also contribute to confusion as to what media types have been used in which media trays. As a result, when a printer runs out of media for a job, the media re-loaded in the media tray may be different than the media desired for the job. It thus remains a problem to ensure that the correct media is loaded at the printer.